


Surrender

by DarkNimph



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNimph/pseuds/DarkNimph
Summary: Alex isn't used to giving up control, but Maggie changes things.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written in a long time. It feels good. Sorry if it's not the best, leave some feedback and I'll try to improve.

Alex arched her back and cried out, grabbing at the sheets below her with one hand and the head between her thighs with the other. A crimson ache spread through her body, settling and coiling in her core.  
She was never one to give in, never one to lay at the mercy of another. The women she took home were always the ones on their backs, screaming, moaning, and begging for more. That’s how she liked it. She was in control.  
But Maggie wouldn’t submit like the others. She fought Alex every step of the way, until Alex finally gave in, letting the other woman take over. The experience was foreign, but not entirely unwelcome.  
Maggie could tell Alex was close. Knew she was fighting it, unable to release her pride completely and succumb to the pleasure of surrender. But Maggie was determined. She thrust two fingers into Alex, faster, harder, as she sucked on her clit.  
Finally, unable to resist any longer. Alex let go, allowing the warm rush of aching pleasure to take over. With a strangled cry, she surrendered to Maggie, her senses going white.  
“Finally.” Maggie whispered as she slowly thrust into Alex, bringing her down from her orgasm. “That’s my good girl. You did so good.”  
Alex whined at the compliment, making Maggie smile from her position between her thighs. “Praise kink. Good to know.”  
Maggie crawled up beside Alex and pulled the spent woman close, wiping damp hair out of her face. “I got you now.” She said. “And I’m going to take care of you.”  
Alex nodded, hesitantly. No one had ever taken care of her before. She never knew how much she needed it. She was Maggie’s now. And curled up against her warm body, Alex found a peace she had never known. She was home.


End file.
